During a carpet removal job, it can be time-consuming and laborious for a human to remove carpet without the aid of tools or machinery. Carpets are often secured to a flooring via some sort of adhesive, for example, glue. To separate and remove the carpet from the floor, a bond created by the adhesive must be broken. A winch may be used to pull back the carpet, thus breaking the bond and separating the carpet from the floor.
A winch, cable and clamp connection is used to pull carpet as an alternative to humans pulling carpet by hand. By using this winch, cable and clamp connection, the physical motion of pulling the carpet, and, thus, breaking the bond between the carpet and the flooring, is done by the winch as opposed to the human. There may be a variety of obstructions in a room, for example, support beams, pipes, etc., which may interfere with a direction of extension of the cable from the winch to the clamp. This interference may prohibit the carpet from being pulled in a straight line. Therefore, a movable diverting mechanism may be used to divert the direction in which the cable is pulling the carpet. This allows the position of the winch to be maintained, while the diverting mechanism is relocated to avoid the obstruction, which increases the speed and efficiency of the carpet removal job.